The invention is based on a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines. In a known fuel injection pump of this kind (German Pat. No. 1 303 637), the distributor is actuated by a mechanical regulator in order to regulate the fuel quantity. This mechanical regulator has a spring packet whose force is arbitrarily variable and which acts counter to the force of flyweights. Not only is a mechanical regulator of this type quite expensive to produce but it is also becoming more and more difficult due to tightened emission laws to satisfy the fuel injection requirements made by engine manufacturers with such a mechanical regulator.